


Staxel AU

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Staxel
Genre: Game playthough, Humor, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse, Staxel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Using the game Staxel as a base, Marc moves from the city to a quiet island to live on a farm. Then people keep needing things from him and he ends up building the entire town new houses. His cute gamer neighbor is thirsting after him, but Marc's cat says no. Humor, crack, OOC.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Staxel is a pretty fun mix of Minecraft and Stardew Valley. 
> 
> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

The amount of self control I have is ZERO

This will be updated as I progress through the game, will replace ingame characters with ML characters

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

MOOD

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

So someone explain Staxel to me real quick

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Expect screen shots

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

also Me whenever I get into any new fandom

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Ok so think Minecraft crossed with like, Stardew Valley or Runefactory

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Oh w0w

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

basically

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

squints at wiki There's no romance but you can level up friendship and even become roomates!!!

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

roomies

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Instead of money you use flower petals?

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

aw

hopefully mari doesnt eat them all

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

That one episode when Alix was throwing flower petals at Marinette intensifies

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Staxel please install faster I know my laptop is a potato and the dorm internet is crap but-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

ouchie

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

But,,, did it install

The boy  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020  
THE BOYYY  
College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020  
himst  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020  
this will have to wait until tomorrow, I haven't used my laptop in a month and it's trying to update everything at once rip  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020  
Oof rip  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020  
skips tutorial to go talk to The Boy  
The town, residents, and map are randomly generated each new game. I had to restart twice to get 'nath' in my town  
but when I did his house was the closest one to my farm  
There are no enemies in this game so he probably means like. the staxel version of pokemon go BUT

baby no that's dangerous

Can I live in this world? I will happily pick mushrooms all day if it means my bills are paid  
Herbalism is a great skill to bond with your new farmer neighbor over  
The tutorial guide is called "farm fan" (legit her name) and looks like Marinette with glasses. She also apparently has a drinking problem and was squatting on your farm until you moved in :woman_shrugging:  
starts to replace town members with ML characters to build AU  
The tavern owner is where you get your news and gossip, so he's now Alya  
There's a sweet shy animal lover girl who will be hmmm either Rose or Juleka  
Juleka, so I can make the fishing cat girl Rose  
I am a fool!  
Mylene should be the sweet animal lover!  
I got the mad scientist as my other 'random' town guy who should he be  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020  
Oooo cool  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020  
went into the mines while the clock was frozen for the tutorial and grabbed every crate and barrel I could to sell  
have like 16k petals (the currency) now  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020  
HRJRJJRJR WOW  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020  
You also get a random gen pet with a random gen name. I choose a cat  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020  
Yo name it Cat Noir-  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020  
You CAN rename it, but I like the random gen name skdjfsdf

She looks demonic. I love her.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

W o w

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

if your pets loves you enough they will uh..."find" items to give you

in my free game I got a whole ball gown and a couch

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

WOW

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Loki is a fitting name for her

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

I think her eyes only look like that because the texture didn't load BUT I LOVE IT

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Marc: This is my demon cat', Loki.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nathaniel: That's,,, nice

Loki: Hiss

Nathaniel: acK-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

Once I finish the tutorial I get two cows too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Ooo nice

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

Staxel is sandbox in a way that you have to build the building yourself block by block though so I gotta build a barn first

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Wowie

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Marc, covered in injuries, walks up to Nathaniel: Hey.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

You can 'steal' props from townspeople's houses without them saying anything (I think, I've never actually done it skhdfskfd) but I went into "Nath"s house and I might steal his bed

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

It's a king size, fourposter, red curtains and gold tassles THING that JUST barely fits in his room

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nathaniel: Now I don't have a bed

Marc: You can come sleep in mine Winks

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

like it takes up the entire room except a one block space on the side

boy why you need a bed that big

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Nathaniel tf

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nathaniel needs room for his game console to fit on his bed-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

to be fair it wouldn't fit in the SHACK they give you as a starter house (which has broken windows and holes in the wall and pretty much looks condemned skdjfhsdhf) but I'm a try

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Marc: Well this is great 

Nathaniel: ,,,,Just,,, come live with me for now?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

Marc: Ok can my cat come

Loki:

She is only sweet to Marc because he feeds her and pets her  
College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020  
Nathaniel: Just keep her the fuck away from me-  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020  
https://youtu.be/VHnZYzhRgXI  
YouTube  
Cyber  
GET YOUR DOG vine


	2. Chapter 2

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Basically

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

XD

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Nathaniel: AHHH

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Loki: Jumps on Nathaniel's face

Nathaniel: Screams

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

She knows he's flirting with HER owner and does not approve

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Meeting the parents 

No

It's meeting the cat

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

Most of these farm games have your farm left to you by a family member who died. Usually older (though My Time At Portia your dad is a dead beat drifter who some how had land and you move out there and he actually visits near the end of the game)

I don't think Staxel has a backstory like that but

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

dang

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

smiles in 'just killed this man's entire family and sent him to live on a shitty farm'

Or alternatively Marc moved out there (it's an island) to get away from the city

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

: 0

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

It is assumed your character is an adult

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Oh dang

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

at LEAST 21 since they can drink uh.....'sap'

cough at the bar

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nfjrjjrjrje

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

yes, 'sap'

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

So I'd say after some College Drama (which there are NO student loans or debt. I mean come on you can pay for things with flower petals debt does not exist here) Marc moved away from the city without finishing his degree to have some quiet

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Oo nice

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

and then somehow gets concripted into rebuilding the town because turns out he's really talented at it?

It's a building game so if someone wants a new store, or you want someone new to move to the town, you have to build the building yourself

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Someone: Can you build me a store?

Marc: Sighs Fineeeee

Nathaniel: Um, if it's okay can you build me a cathouse? I wanna try to adopt a cat

Marc: I'LL BUILD A CAT MANSION FOR YOU

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

Canon

In the first month there's a Fairy Festival where actual hecking fairies show up from another dimension so the shenanigans are endless

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Marc: Yo can you make someone fall in love with me

Fairy: Yeah sure

Marc: Points to Nath That one

Fairy: No

Marc: What

Fairy: He already likes you

Marc: He what

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

The event is you looking for "bad" fairies who are causing mischief, you catch them like bugs and bring them back to the fairy queen for 'punishment'

and she gives you fairy themed items, like chairs and lamps

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Execution

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

IT IS KIND OF IMPLIED?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Oh my lord

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

goddamn

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

that's brutal

Sinnamon Troll💖01/06/2020

I never got that far in the uh, 'trial' version I had but I'm pretty sure you can learn magic later too

Challenge one is building my future cows a nice place to live and fixing up my ugly ass house

grumbles sometime this week....

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

wowie

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

"Hey Username! How are things? Did you hear that there's some big exec on the island right now? I...may have convinced a big game company to send someone out to pitch an idea... Do...do you think you could go and speak to them for me? He uh... Well, let's just say he's threatened to take out a resraining order... I might have been a little bit too persistent with my last pitch... "

aparently he sent them 100

s of emails and texts and staked out their front lawn

*just learned from the wiki that if the mad scientist is in your town the two are good friends

weird science plays in the background

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

Damn

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

I'm going to get a screen shot of his absurdly huge bed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

Go for it

why does he need one that big  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020  
Oh my goddd  
College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020  
He wants to be a prince  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020  
The boys waiting for someone to share it with him  
ratatoing01/07/2020  
:eyes:  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

She protec  
the crop  
also be IN THE WAY  
College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020  
she sittin  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020  
That patch is 5 times the size now and she will sit near it all day  
took some screens of my house

They really sold it like this  
I wonder if Marc got it for free or something because man

Keep in mind from now on when I post conversation highlights, Marc is always wearing this hat  
College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020  
he wants to be cute  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020  
edited this next one so it's only one picture

He's really asking me about ships

"What's your favorite ship?"

talks about actual boats

Is he trolling me or....

I keep giving him mushrooms and he's always happy to get them

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

aww

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

I gave one to another villager just to see if that was the default response and they didn't like it so

boy likes mushrooms

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

Nath: I will cherish.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

Maybe they're uh, the good shrooms

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

JFJJDJD

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

also in order to wear that hat I needed to find a wardrobe to change clothes but didn't have one so I just used the one in Nath's house

breaks into your house to change my clothes and then leaves

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

oh no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

HJDJDJDJD

College Sibling (Web)01/09/2020

I wanna get Staxel but idk if i should

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/09/2020

Go for it!!!

College Sibling (Web)01/09/2020

I mean, it is my own money im spending

Sinnamon Troll💖01/09/2020

Do you like farming games? Do you like minecraft type games?

College Sibling (Web)01/09/2020

Yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖01/10/2020

jazz hands in the direction of staxel

College Sibling (Web)01/10/2020

plus there is apparently multiplayer

Sinnamon Troll💖01/10/2020

haven't tried that yet, not sure how it works

College Sibling (Web)01/10/2020

its okay

College Sibling (Web)01/10/2020

I got Nath

Sinnamon Troll💖01/10/2020

You got Staxel?

College Sibling (Web)01/10/2020

mhm

Sinnamon Troll💖01/10/2020

intense jazz hands

Ok like in the second in game week there will be a portal event. Don't break the portals or the wont come back. Feel free to loot the HECK out of everything IN the portals though

College Sibling (Web)01/10/2020

ooh

interesting

Sinnamon Troll💖01/10/2020

EVERYTHING in the fairy queen's castle is up for grabs after you complete the quest (or before if you don't feel like doing the quests)

You can just....take stuff and no one will say a word

College Sibling (Web)01/10/2020

fairies are thieves

we are too


	3. Chapter 3

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

Did some more Staxel, "Nath" said "You know what would be really good right now? A sandwich with all the trimmings!"

Did this bitch HONESTLY just say "make me a sandwich"

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

yeah

also trimmings?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

It means all the things that go with\on it

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

oh

i see

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

goes to talk to Nath "Oh....it's you." kill bill sirens

he made a request the day before and I accepted and then forgot to fill it sakdjfsdf

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/13/2020

JFJKRKRR Wow

Sinnamon Troll💖01/15/2020

fairy event comes to town

I'm about to steal this woman's entire castle

Sinnamon Troll💖01/15/2020

stares the queen straight in the eyes as I tear down her entire castle

direct action

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/15/2020

Nathaniel: Oh wow there was a robbery at the fairy castle

Marc, breaking down the door; LOOK AT ALL THE COOL STUFF I GOT

Sinnamon Troll💖01/16/2020

I'm selling most of it because the furniture is worth a LOT and I only need some of it

oh an don't forget when you get the even to go to the top of the castle and break into the treasure room

after a year or so ingame, during an interview

"Wow Marc, when you moved out to this farm it was over grown and condemned. You didn't have a penny left to your name, but now you're a millionaire! What is your secret?"

Marc: Larceny.

Marc: And potatoes. Lots of potatoes.

Now we know why Loki goes out and "finds" stuff to bring him, she learned it from him sdkfhsdf

College Sibling (Web)01/16/2020

Yeah definitely

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/16/2020

Marc: Wanna come with me to sell some stuff

Nathaniel, expecting it to be crops: Yeah sure

Marc: Pulls out bed Alright let's go

Sinnamon Troll💖01/18/2020

A stray cat appeared!

Since the stray appeared, Loki follows me into town sometimes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/18/2020

Loki x Stray Cat-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/18/2020

I want kittens

to better guard my watermelon paradise

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/18/2020

Marc: Oh?? Someone's trying to steal my watermelons!

Marc: LOKI ATTACK

Nathaniel, who was trying to visit: aAAH-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/18/2020

I need to get a screenshot of the WATERMELONS

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/18/2020

:000

Sinnamon Troll💖01/18/2020

Later, I promise

Working on homework right now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/18/2020

Ah neat

Sinnamon Troll💖01/18/2020

M E L O N S  
that is nearly 200 watermelons  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/18/2020  
HFJRJRKRK WOW  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/18/2020  
The potatoes on the right will be stuffed in the Seed Maker in hopes of golden potatoes, but in the fall every square inch of my farm will be pumpkins  
"nath" also just asked me to build him a whole freaking arcade  
I mean, he's going to pay me after for the "contract" work but come on dude  
I just finished the pet store and I think he has ulterior motives  
It's summer, if Marc is build things in the heat he might take his shirt off  
I also have this random rooster I have no idea what to do with  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/18/2020  
Wow-  
Can you name the rooster  
Cause if you can, name it Orikko-  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/18/2020  
I could, but I sold it because roosters do nothing right now  
they don't make eggs, and can't be eaten, all they do is consume food so they're basically an expensive decorative item  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/18/2020

New outfit  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/18/2020  
Ah nice  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/18/2020  
I am regretting the watermelons  
They are pretty difficult to water  
I can't wait until I have millions of petals and can buy sprinklers sobs  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/18/2020  
oof  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/21/2020  
I sold my water melons and got 200,000  
and managed to buy like, 14 spinklers  
I now have $1  
College Sibling (Web)01/21/2020  
a singular money  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020  
:000 wow  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/21/2020  
it's a good thing I can get seeds from just pulling up grass and shit because Marc would be eating the cat food for a couple weeks otherwise  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020  
Nathaniel: Hey you okay  
Marc: Looks up from eating cat food Yeah  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/21/2020  
Nathaniel also keeps giving me....balls  
College Sibling (Web)01/21/2020  
nath,,  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/21/2020  
everytime I complete a request for him, he gives me like, a golf ball  
Money too!  
But always a ball....  
Apparently his cell phone is a pink bunny phone though and that is adorable  
I know because the dumb bitch lost it outside my house  
Like, right outside the window  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020  
Nathaniel: Marc,,, I lost my phone,,,  
Marc: it was outside my window...  
Nathaniel: Oh thanks  
Marc: were you stalking me???  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/21/2020  
*if a towns person loses something, it can be anywhere in town or on your farm, but this location is funny  
Why not he stalked those executives until they gave in and listened to his game pitch  
Staxel "nathaniel" is not a shy boy  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020  
BDJJRJRNR   
Staxel!Nath: Bunch of bouncing around canon!Marc asking a bunch of questions  
Canon!Nath: Stands around fiddling with jacket around Staxel!Marc  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/21/2020  
ok but Staxel Marc is probably ripped as hell from all the construction work and working on the farm  
"Nath's" house is directly next door and has two stories, so he COULD reasonably look out the upper window and watch his new neighbor work  
He starts getting up earlier JUST to do that once Marc catches his interest  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020  
Staxel!Nath: He's just so cute!!  
Canon!Nath: You,, stalk your crush???  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/21/2020  
Staxel Nath and canon Marinette could trade pointers  
Staxel Marinette (farm fan) doesn't seem to care at all about you  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020  
damn  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/21/2020  
Other than to be like "If you're here who's tending the farm"  
Her relationship level is also pretty low compared to the other towns people so maybe once I get it higher....  
grumbles built the bitch a house from the ground up she should love me  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020  
Oof  
Marinette: I have one standard and that standard is being a blond model  
Marc: ,,,sure  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/21/2020  
there's really no one that fits that role in staxel, though I haven't unlocked everyone yet  
tbh I only made farm fan Marinette because they looked similar, but wouldn't Emilia (just got her to move in) be better? She's a baker  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020  
Mmm probably  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/03/2020  
I actually have time for this today here we go  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/03/2020

He just stood there and watched me build  
At least bring a man a drink, Nath XD  
General of the Purge (Shadow)02/03/2020  
Terrible manors  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/03/2020  
He sees you when you're sleeping  
General of the Purge (Shadow)02/03/2020  
He knows when you awake  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/03/2020  
It's the middle of summer and the cute new farmer next door is shirtless. He gonna stare  
General of the Purge (Shadow)02/04/2020  
so ive been reading through this tab and noticed something, Marc used to wear a pink bunny hat, and Nath conveniently ends up with a pink bunny phone  
got something you wanna say Nath?  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/04/2020  
hue hue  
Nice catch!  
I didn't even make that connection  
General of the Purge (Shadow)02/04/2020  
I see ALL  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/05/2020

He's back...  
No one else does this XD  
I also got fed up with how many buildings they were throwing at me to build so I turned on creative until they're done @_@  
In additional news, aparently some monster is out in the forest now. Every villager except "nath" has something to say about it. The mayor is like "welp time to leave town"  
Everyone else is frightened and unsettled, and the only new dialogue "nath" has is that he needs to get to coding his video game idea  
General of the Purge (Shadow)02/05/2020  
Nathaniels got his priorities right


	4. Chapter 4

Sinnamon Troll💖02/05/2020  
Nathaniel, at his top floor windows that conveniently face the farm when Marc is out in the fields

General of the Purge (Shadow)02/05/2020  
The dog is in a Marc hoodie  
It really is staxel Nathaniel  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/05/2020  
Loki (Marc's cat) who steals from the townspeople and does not like Nathaniel

Nath is the dog lol  
Staxel Nath has stalker tendancy problems because that's what the in game character he's based on the suspiciously looks exactly like him is like  
In the earliest part of his quest line the execs at the game development company he's trying to get with got a restraining order on him  
General of the Purge (Shadow)02/05/2020  
Lol  
Mightyillustrator: the game  
Also the character just looks like Nath? I thought you were changing what they look like  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/05/2020  
nope the villagers come like that  
I created Marc as the player character, whom I was able to do down to his weird hair tuft that I am still not 100% convinced isn't long hair in a bun or something, despite there only being like...ten hair styles  
General of the Purge (Shadow)02/05/2020  
Marc shows up in season 4 with just a full on ponytail  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/05/2020

To commemorate becoming best friends he gave me a bobble head. Of himself...  
welp game defeated I guess. Going to delete this tab unless anyone objects  
General of the Purge (Shadow)02/10/2020  
So no more gamer stalker Nath?  
This is truly a dark day  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020  
I mean, I could move this down to an "archives" catagory but I think this one is pretty much done  
I really don't have anything to add besides "Nathaniel finally got to marry the hot farmer next door and they lived happily ever after"  
General of the Purge (Shadow)02/10/2020  
Welp, Stalker Nathaniel will always live on in or hearts  
Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020  
Lmao this was a trip  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020  
oh I forgot to mention, his final friendship quest is called "the rival"  
A new guy shows up in town and challenges "nath" to a video game contest, but thinks YOU'RE him, so you defeat him for Nath  
General of the Purge (Shadow)02/10/2020  
Ok I have to know what th s quest is  
Oh my god  
It's max  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020  
Which is even funnier when you get the dialogue after that the new guy, Damian, was a childhood friend of Nath's before he moved away  
Damian stays in the town after you beat him, but the only interactions you can have with him is to challenge him to the minigame again  
General of the Purge (Shadow)02/10/2020  
Don't all the character moving into town need you to build a house tho?  
Is he just a game hobo?  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020  
I guess he's a hobo because there was no house quest  
He lives at the arcade  
Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020  
Ha  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)  
pinned   
a message  
to this channel.   
See all the pins.  
04/08/2020  
Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020  
Nathaniel: My fence broke. Oh what am I to do? If only I had a neighbor who owned a farm who knew how to fix such things  
Marc: So you're saying you want me to fix it  
Nathaniel: Would you? Thanks! Here's a random pile of wood and mushrooms for your trouble!  
Nathaniel, happily watching a shirtless Marc fix his fence: 8)  
Loki: Meow  
Nathaniel: Ah! What the fu- where do you keep coming from?!  
Spooky Zoid06/01/2020  
Nathaniel is a crow person  
Sinnamon Troll💖06/02/2020  
perhaps! But Marc's cat just hates him


End file.
